


Road Trip

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: 连环杀手梗





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> 连环杀手梗

我小的时候曾经幻想着我能成为一个事业有成的商人，开着拉风的轿车，在电视上风度翩翩地接受采访，然后有一个容貌美丽、身材惹火的妻子，她带着孩子出门的样子会登上第二天娱乐报纸的版面。

但是我到目前为止还没有机会实现这些幻想。

我跟小的时候母亲就丢下我离开了，带着比我小两岁的妹妹。这就意味着我被迫独自面对我的父亲。

他脾气很暴躁。每当他喝醉了酒，或只是不小心在路上踩到了一坨狗粪，然后他就会把我当做出气筒。我小学的时候曾试着离家出走，但被不明真相的警察扭送回家。父亲在我身上打折了一个鸡毛掸，并且在我的左眼旁边留下一个异常狰狞的伤疤。但他告诉邻居那是我随便爬树的后果。

后来我越长越高，为了不让他打我我刻苦地锻炼了身体，而他也老了。他后来发现把我送去上学似乎可以不用看见我长得很像母亲的眼睛，于是我好歹读到了高中。

但是我没读完。我无法忍受我的高中同学，他们也无法忍受我。不过因为论拳头占上风的只能是我，所以他们很明智地决定不来招惹郑允浩。

最近我总是会想到过去的一些事，我不明白为什么，可能是在中的存在让我很安心，这样我的大脑就可以暂时脱离眼前的事，回忆一下过去。

 

我睁开眼睛的时候感到左臂有些麻木，因为在中还枕着我的胳膊，背对着我侧躺着，我伸手摸摸他白皙圆润的耳朵，他立刻就醒了，转过头来看着我。

“我们允浩，今天居然也准时醒来了啊……”

我有些不好意思。因为我的一己私欲，昨天我们很晚才睡觉。

“抱歉。”

“为什么道歉，我早说过，作为回报，你想做什么都可以。”他露出一个很甜美的笑，掀开被子下床去。

他只穿了我的衬衫，刚刚遮住屁股，一站起来，我留在他体内的东西就顺着他白皙肉感的大腿流下来了，可他并不在意地伸了个懒腰，问道：“你早饭想吃什么？”

“什么都行。”

“那就先把昨天没吃完的吃掉吧，我去冲个澡。”

他凑过来在我的嘴唇上吻了一下。

“允呐，今天也不要让我失望哦。”

 

金在中符合我对美的一切想象。

我进入青春期没多久就在好奇心和英俊外表的促进下和女生探索性的奥秘了。直到好几年后我在街上遇到一个长得还不错的男妓，他坐上我的车给我口了一发，我发现我似乎更喜欢男人。

我每周都会去附近的基督教堂，这样的地方让我感到安宁。但是为了生存，我过着违背教义的偷窃生活。

偷窃也需要技巧，我的技巧很娴熟，很多时候我都可以神不知鬼不觉地偷走那些迟钝的人最珍贵的物品。

当然成功率也不是百分之百的，所以逃跑的技能也要经常锻炼才行。

我清楚地记得我遇见在中之前的那段时间，找不到太多合适的人下手，就算成功也捞不到多少钱。最近所有东西都在涨价，为了省钱，我常常一天只吃一顿饭。我唯一的财产，父亲留下的小面包车的轮胎不知道被哪个恶作剧的混蛋偷走了，而我没有钱去修。

大部分的钱都付了廉价旅馆的住宿费，我知道接下来的几天我只能睡在桥洞下面了。天气很冷，我当然需要酒来暖暖身子。可是那天我的口袋里只剩下买两瓶啤酒的钱。

我坐在酒吧吧台前，花光了口袋里所有的钱。吧台后的酒吧老板崔珉锡，因为经常光顾，我们也算熟人了，但是他不愿意通融。

他说我已经赊账很多次了，他绝不会再让我免费喝酒。

真是好笑，我有哪次没有一分不差地还给他酒钱吗？

我有些生气，正想把酒杯砸向他那张刻薄的丑脸，然后拯救我人生的天使出现了。

“他的酒钱，我来付吧。”

清亮温柔的声音，每个音节都连在一起，像是黏糊柔软的奶糖。

我一看到他的脸就大脑一片空白了，最后只是勉强挤出谢谢两个字。

这个人可真漂亮啊，漂亮的像是不属于这个世界。

我们坐得很近，他的手指偶尔碰到我的皮肤，带给我触电般的颤栗。

我的视野因酒精而朦胧，其他事物都变成了模糊的剪影，神奇的是只有他的容貌动作依然清晰。

乌黑柔顺的短发，白皙光洁的皮肤，红润鲜艳的嘴唇。

黑的，白的，红的，还有那双摄人心魄的眼睛，细长上翘的眼尾边有一颗小小的泪痣，和我伤疤的位置一样。

我想问他为什么愿意帮我买酒。

他说：“没什么，我也正好是一个人。”

我猜，我那时的样子一定糟糕透顶。因为我确实走投无路了。我的裤腰里塞着枪，我想在喝的醉醺醺的时候，走到海边的沙滩上，重复小时候“我是一个事业有成的商人”的幻想，然后把枪管塞进嘴里用掉那一颗我偷偷泡过教堂圣水的子弹。

希望下辈子我可以活得不这么狼狈。

但是我没能把那颗子弹用到我自己身上。因为金在中出现了。

这么美好的人怎么会被我遇上呢？一定是有哪里搞错了。

“你知道吗，我并不像看上去那样……”

“那真正的你是怎样的呢？”他一手托腮，微笑地看着我。

他的声音，真的有让人坦白忏悔的力量。

我把我黑暗的过去都告诉了他。

“我是个小偷，我还做过很多世人不齿的勾当……我当过打手，做过毒品贩子……

“我绝对会下地狱的。”

听到我的话，他黑色的眼睛直视着我，里面有我读不懂的东西在闪烁。

“你不会下地狱的，允浩。”他嫣红的嘴唇动了动。

我苦笑：“你又怎么知道。”

“你现在还没有被抓进监狱里去不是吗？你现在还没有失去自由，说明上帝愿意给你机会来救赎。”

他也许是对的——本来我已经准备在这一天结束自己的生命了。

从那一刻起我就意识到，他不是普通人。他会从魔鬼的手中拯救我。

我告诉他，我无处可去，他便邀请我去他家里住一晚。

我们先后洗了澡，躺在他并不宽大的床上。

他的手指缓缓地抚过我的下颌，他手指经过的地方，我的细胞都在发烫。

他说：“你知道吗，允浩，你就像古希腊的天神一样英俊。”

然后他吻了我。

我不明白这个吻意味着什么。我对他一无所知，但我绝不可能放弃和他变得亲密的机会。

那晚我们做爱了，他的身体娇嫩又火热，比拉斐尔的画中的人物还要优美，比《阁楼》的封面女郎还要性感，让我前所未有地投入和动情，直到筋疲力竭。

他在我耳边吐出温热的呼吸：“从现在起，换一种方式生活吧，允呐。”

 

第二天我比他更早醒来，我回到之前住的车库里找出还算值钱的东西，不管是我自己的还是偷的，全部当掉买了一身廉价西装。

我不干了。

我要找一份正经的工作。

但是我发现这个世道没有给我这种迷途知返的人的位置。

我找不到工作，我连高中毕业证都拿不出。除去路费，我已经没有吃晚饭的钱了。

我在路边坐下来，想点一支香烟，但我摸摸口袋，里面只剩几张小面额的纸币，还放着写有在中电话号码和住址的纸条。

虽然我知道如果我回去，在中会愿意款待我一顿饭的。但是我已经下定决心，在我找到一份正经的稳定的工作之前，不会回去见他。

我二十七年浑浑噩噩得过且过的人生中，终于也有了目标。

因为没有钱，我晚上就睡在地铁站里，身上盖着摊开的纸壳箱子，在公共卫生间里洗脸。没有找到的工作的时候，就在地铁站口的广场上表演跳舞，面前放一个纸箱，总会有人愿意放些钱进来。这也算我的一技之长吧——每天参加街舞社的活动，是我学生时代唯一认真做过的事情。

这样赚到的钱只能够我用投币洗衣机洗干净我身上那身西装，买一份报纸查看上面的招聘信息，还有一天仅有一顿的泡面。

在中说的对，也许上帝真的愿意给我机会，我终于找到了一份仓库保安的工作，虽然要值班到深夜，不过因为我没地方住，睡在值班的小屋里也没什么不好。每个月的薪水虽然不多，但足以让我支付起小旅馆的房费、过上一日三餐的正常生活了。

第一个月的薪水发下来的时候，我就像收到最想要的玩具车礼物的小男孩一样兴奋。为了省钱，我徒步来到附近的商场，换掉了已经磨破的鞋，还给在中买了一只我能负担得起的最好的手表，并让售货员把它精心包装好。考虑到旅馆住宿费和日后的饭钱，我决定还是节省一些，在中住的地方很远，比起坐长途汽车，还是搭便车比较划算。

我在路边傻乎乎地伸着大拇指站了很久，一直没有司机愿意停下来。

直到太阳落山的时候，终于有一辆小货车在我面前停下来了。

“嘿，小伙子，你想搭便车吗？”驾驶室里坐着一个三十多岁的男人，热情地招呼道。

我赶紧站起来，拍拍裤子上的灰尘：“是的，谢谢您。”

来到半路上的时候，天上飘起了雨，男人打开雨刮器的时候骂骂咧咧的，但是现在没有什么能够打扰我的好心情。

我有了正经的工作，我靠着辛勤劳动挣到了第一笔工资，我用它给我心爱的人买了礼物，而我现在就要去见他。在中一定会开心地笑，然后紧紧地抱住我吧……

也许是我被喜悦冲昏了头脑，才会毫无防备。

经过一片树林的时候男人把车停了下来，说他刚才好像轧到了什么东西，轮胎可能出了些问题，他要下车去看一下。

他下车去了，可是几秒钟后他就打开了我这边的车门，我感到我的头上重重挨了一下，剧痛让我无法思考，一片混沌中，粗糙的皮带勒住了我的脖子。

“你……做……什么……”

“郑允浩，几个月前你掉包了老板的货，拿到钱跑了，你以为老板会放过你吗？”

皮带越收越紧，灰色车顶在我眼前逐渐模糊，变化成无数个黑点，我想起了在中，为什么……

为什么要让我死在这里……

在越来越虚弱的挣扎中，我的胯部被什么东西狠狠地硌了一下。

我差点就把它也卖掉了，我的那把格洛克19。

我用尽最后的力气把它掏出来，枪口朝后松开保险，然后扣下扳机。勒住我脖子的皮带立刻送了我回过头又朝他开了两枪，他满脸惊讶地缓缓倒在了湿淋淋的草地上。

这不是我第一次开枪，但是我从未像现在这样崩溃。

我好不容易有了一份工作，我本来要过上正常的生活了……

因为你……

我又一次扣下扳机。

毁了……

他彻底不动了。

全他妈毁了……

我摊倒在瓢泼大雨里，许久，习惯性地去摸我上衣口袋里的手表。可是它不在那里。

事实上，我口袋里所有的钱财都不见了。

我把他的小货车翻了个遍，连座椅下方都找了，最后我从他被血浸透的外套口袋里发现了属于我的东西。

那个装着手表的漂亮盒子上也粘上了这个家伙的血……这本来是我要送给在中的礼物。我用自己的西装外套拼命地擦拭着盒子，可是擦不掉。

那一刻我应该是哭了。

虽然没有眼泪流下来。我的脸上只有雨水。

我把他身上和他车里的钱，一台照相机，两盒香烟全部装进一个干净的塑料袋里，捡起地上散落的弹壳塞进他的口袋，把他的尸体拖回到汽车后座上，发动汽车，一直往前开，直到我看到了一片湖泊。

四下无人，我把车停在湖边，没有拉手刹，脱下身上粘了血的西装上衣，丢在车座上，拿起塑料袋下车去。

我奋力把他的车连同他的尸体一起推进湖里去。我一直等待着那个长方形的钢铁制品完全沉没进湖里，才一瘸一拐地离开。

我浑身都在发抖，不只是因为天气寒冷而我只穿着皱巴巴湿乎乎的西装衬衫。

上帝真的愿意给我机会吗？还是我太无能，连到手的机会把握不了……

我坐上了公交车，司机因为我狼狈的样子多看了我好几眼，但他什么也没问。

我瘫坐在最后排的车座上，望着车窗外。雨还在下。

上帝真的愿意给我机会吗？还是我太无能，连到手的机会把握不了……

晚饭的时间早已经过了，可我还是想见他，远远地看一眼也行。

我摸着怀里的塑料袋。想要送给他的手表还静静地躺在里面。

虽然我知道我无法再面对他了，因为一切都毁了。

我现在是一个杀人犯。

上帝已经彻底地抛弃我了。

我用那家伙的钱付了车费，买了一件能够御寒的大衣和一个很便宜的背包，把我身上的家当都放在里面。

我来到在中住的街区，在马路对面的电话亭，远远望着他的房子。厨房的碎花窗帘没有拉上，窗口透出温暖的金黄色灯光。

我给他打了个电话。

“喂？”他温柔的声音从听筒传来。

我说不出话，鼻头酸酸的。

许久，他迟疑着问：“允浩……是允浩吗？”

我尽量让自己的声音听起来很平静：“在中……”

“允浩，真的是你！你还好吗，我往你住的旅馆打过好几次电话，可你都不在。”

“我，咳，我已经不住在那里了。我找到了一份真正的工作，仓库保安。为了省钱，我晚上会睡在值班室，所以很久之前就把旅馆房间退掉了。”

“真的啊！太好了啊允浩！我就知道你可以找到工作的……我不是说过了嘛，允浩，上帝会给你机会的……啊，你现在在哪里，到我家来吧，我做了炒年糕……”

我“啪”地挂上了电话，捂着脸蹲在电话亭里。我用力揉搓着眼睛，可是眼泪还是不停地流下来。

还好，至少我赶在自己崩溃前挂了电话。

我在电话亭里坐了很久，一直等到在中卧室里的灯光熄灭了，才蹑手蹑脚地走到他家的院子里，把装有手表的礼盒塞进他的信箱。

我偷了一辆不起眼的灰色本田。我会走得远远的，在警察找到我之前，如果这不是亡命天涯，而是一个普通的公路旅行，我一定会叫上在中。

我们一起，再也不分开了。

 

我回到之前住过的旅馆已经是深夜了，这是我待在这个城市的最后一晚，我得把遗留的东西挑拣一下收进背包带走。但当我收拾妥当，准备睡下的时候，旅馆房间的门被敲响了。

是警察吗？这么快？

我想了想，还是把那把CZ75踢进床头柜下面，走过去开了门。

不是警察，是他，金在中。

我的在中，就站在门外。

对着我吃惊的脸，他很平静地问道：“怎么，不愿意让我进来吗？”

我赶紧从门口让开，让他进来。

“你怎么……”

“你不来见我，那我只好来找你喽。”他笑了笑，转头看见了我床上的背包。

“你要离开了吗，允浩？”

我犹豫了一下，还是点了点头。

他什么都不知道。我不应该把他牵扯进来。

“你想去哪里？我要跟你一起。”他说。

“不行。”我艰难地说。

“为什么不行？”

“不为什么。”

他皱起了眉头。

“允浩，难道你之前说爱我，都是骗我的吗？”

“当然不是，可我……”

“如果你真的爱我的话，为什么要丢下我？”他打断了我，看着我的眼睛质问道。

我之前就说过，他的声音、他的眼神，都有让人坦白忏悔的力量。

在他面前，我没有办法撒谎。

我坐在床边，向他坦白了一切。

“所以，在中，你不能跟我一起，我现在是个杀人犯你懂吗？上帝不会原谅我的。”

“不，允浩。”他坚定地说，走到床前抱住了我，我的脸颊就贴着他温热的胸口，他的胸腔随着他的声音微微震动。

“他会原谅你的，允呐，我会让他原谅你的……”

恍惚间我仿佛回到了童年，我母亲抱着我哄我睡觉的时候。我抬头望向他，他的眼神如水般温柔。

“只要你按我说的做……”

 

我穿好衣服走进厨房，一边活动着麻木的左臂，一边把昨天剩下的匹萨放进微波炉加热。

今天天气很好，但即使是在阳光明媚的日子里，恶魔还是会走上街头，四处作恶。

我很久以前就已经对我第一次杀人的事情释然了。在中告诉我，那个人是邪恶的，而杀掉那样的恶魔，并不是错。

我从见到在中的第一眼起，我就知道他不是普通人，而我是正确的。

在中不是普通人，他是上帝派来人间的天使。而我很幸运，我们相爱了，而他愿意拯救我。

我们一起驾车旅行，一路上他教会了我如何分辨被恶魔附身的人和普通的人类。

两者的区别很明显，被恶魔附身的人，他们的脸是被业火包围着的，只是过去我没有在中陪在身边，不能看到那团火焰罢了。这些恶魔总是开着车，其实那些车都是地狱犬的化身，变成车的样子只是为了掩人耳目罢了。他们会来着车在公路上行驶，遇到无辜的搭便车的人，便假意答应载他们一程，然后在某个荒无人烟的地方杀掉他们，吞噬他们的灵魂。

而我要做的，就是每天六点钟准时醒来，为上帝工作，装作一个对危险一无所知的想要搭便车的旅客，坐上他们的车，在他们原形毕露之前，用装有浸泡过圣水的子弹开枪杀掉他们，让他们无法再危害人间。

在中提醒过我，为了不引起撒旦的注意——很显然我们都没有能力对付他——我每个月只能杀掉六个恶魔，不能再多。所以剩余的时间，我会和他去这座城市的景点去游玩。

用我第一次除魔的战利品相机，我把我和他的美好回忆全部留在了照片里。

我们每周都会去教堂，我们也一起去过深邃大峡谷，在金色的沙滩边看海面上美丽的日出，也在湖湾里开着小艇来到湖心，我和他并排躺在船舱里，随着水波轻轻摇晃，我把他搂进怀里，吻他的嘴唇，他热烈地回应了我，然后我们做爱。旁边偶尔经过一些眼尖的旅客，他们立刻吹起了口哨，那时在中就会羞涩地把脸埋进我的胸口……

有时我们哪都不去，就躺在用恶魔的钱支付的旅馆里，我搂着他柔软又温暖的身体，看着电视上付费频道的电影，开一瓶啤酒，因为有他在，酒杯相碰的平常声音都变得清脆悦耳。

有时我会看到新闻，恶魔死后，与普通人的样子并无不同，所以警察也会搞错。他们把我叫做公路连环杀人魔，而我和在中都明白，如果真要给我起名，恶魔杀手才更贴切。警察不知道从什么地方搞到了我的画像，还有在中的，在新闻里大张旗鼓地播放。

在中的那个画像实在是太不像了，毕竟，像他那样不属于人间的美丽容貌，人类笨拙的双手和贫瘠的语言都是无法描绘的。

但是因为这些画像，我们不能在住在这样的舒适旅馆里了。我们只能入住我以前住过的那些最廉价、最不起眼的小旅馆里。

因为警察，我们的公路旅行变得越来越像亡命天涯，但是在中从没有抱怨过。每当我沮丧失落的时候，他会抚摸着我的头安慰我：“没关系的允浩，有我在，无论发生什么，我都会陪着你的。”

“我还要再杀多少恶魔，才能赢得上帝的原谅呢？”

“很快了，允呐，很快了……”在中边说边把我抱得更紧。

“到那个时候，上帝会同意的，我们就可以永远在一起了……”

永远……在一起……

我在他柔软甜美的嗓音里安然睡去。

 

可是在我准备杀掉第十个、也是最后一个恶魔的前一天，警察敲响了我的房门。

我让在中躲到浴室里去，他在我的额头上印下一吻：“我爱你，允浩，我会去找你的，我一定会的……”

我点点头，然后打开了房门，全副武装的警察蜂拥而入，把我的双手绞在背后，然后将我狠狠地按在地上。

 

我坐在审讯室里，双手铐着冰冷的手铐，

“郑允浩，你承认你谋杀了这些人吗？”漫长的询问后，对面的警官问我。

没什么好隐瞒的，但是我必须纠正他。

“我没有杀人。”

“你撒谎！”

“那些是恶魔，只是你们分辨不出来罢了。”我平静地说。

 

警察以谋杀罪起诉了郑允浩，我，姜宇锡，作为法庭指派的辩方律师，接触到了这个残忍枪杀了九人的连环杀人犯。

从他的对话中就可以发现，郑允浩患有严重的妄想症，他坚持他是在为上帝清除人间的恶魔，还说他一直跟一个天使同行，他们形影不离，那位天使可以向我们证明一切。然而不论是目击者的证言，还是警方逮捕他的那天晚上，这位杀人犯都是独自一人。

警方找到了几个月前他接触过的一些人，其中包括一个叫金在中的年轻男人。这位金在中，就是郑允浩口中的天使，他的爱人。但是金在中在郑允浩行凶的这两个月来，每天都按时出现在工作的高中，他的亲人也证明，他这段时间从未离开过居住的城市。

能将他和犯人联系在一起的，只有犯人在第一次行凶之后送给他的一块手表。手表的包装盒上粘有少量血迹，经化验，上面的血迹正属于第一位被害人。

经过调查，第一位被害人曾因抢劫罪、买卖毒品罪、非法持有枪支罪等罪名被多次起诉，警方在现场找到的一根带血的棍子，上面的血迹不是被害人的，而是郑允浩的。根据其他证人和郑允浩自己的证词，毫无疑问，郑允浩枪杀第一位被害人的行为，尚可归为防卫过当行为，然而这次打击，也击溃了郑允浩的精神。

郑允浩患有严重的妄想症，他幻想着和心爱的人开始了一段浪漫的公路旅行，一路上通过杀死恶魔来向上帝赎罪，以此来换取和天使永远在一起的机会。

逃亡的这两个月，也许是这个童年悲惨的人这一生最快乐的时光了——即使这一切只是他的幻想。

我告诉他，妄想症可以让他不必被判处死刑，但他坚持认为自己的精神没有问题。

郑允浩最后被判处终身监禁。

但他在监狱里仅仅度过了12天，便用床单制成的绳索上吊自杀了。

警方发现了他自杀前留下的字条。就是我手中的这个。

 

警察先生，

为避免你们对我的离去感到疑惑，我在这里以说明情况。

你们判处我有罪，把我关进监狱里，我并不恨你们，我只不过能看见你们看不到的东西罢了。不过这些都无所谓了，因为我的天使来找我了，他会带我到一个很远很远的地方去，在那里我们会永远在一起。

——郑允浩


End file.
